


トワイライト in room_2「掟破り」

by Yaz (Yaz000)



Series: トワイライト in room [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz000/pseuds/Yaz
Summary: ロビンを辞めて失踪していたディックと大学生ウォーリーのウォリディク。※19歳ウォリ×17歳ディク※アニメYJの設定、キャラベースだけど「俺アース /シーズン俺」です※俺アースなので原作アニジャスのS2に繋がるようには時間軸が出来てません※捏造設定いっぱい
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: トワイライト in room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820962
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
\- 95 -  
  
酷い悪夢を見た  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「ーっはぁ……！！」  
  
自分の漏らした声と共に、俺は飛び起きるようにして悪夢から覚醒した。自分が安全なベッドの上に居る事を認識できるまで少しのあいだ混乱し、心臓がドッドッド…と脈打っては冷や汗が額を伝う。けれど、内容は一瞬で消え去ってしまった。ただ「とても怖い夢だった」という感覚だけを掴まされて、なんとも後味が悪い。  
俺が勢いよく飛び起きたものだから、横からは「んぅ〜…」というくぐもった声がして、それから寝返りを打ったディックが眠たそうに目を擦りながら「どうしたの…ウォーリー……」と聞いてきた。  
  
「ごめん、起こしちゃったか……」  
「いいよ。ん……どしたの、凄い汗…」  
  
ディックが起き上がり、心配そうに顔を覗き込んでくる。俺の額に手を当てると、「大丈夫？」と言って汗を拭ってくれた。  
悪夢を見て飛び起きたなんて、なんだか妙に情けない気持ちで「いや、別になんでも…」と取り繕おうとしたが、ディックはなおもじっと俺の顔を覗き込んで、「もう。強がって…。怖い夢でも見た？顔すごく強張ってる…」と笑った。  
そんなに顔こわばってたか…と己の頬に触れると、その手をディックが取って、俺の頬にあった手を彼の頬に触れさせるように移動させる。そして、その柔らかい頬に俺の手を当てさせながら「僕のこと頼ってよ」とはにかんだのだ。  
そんな様子が愛おしくて、「ああ、ありがとう…。お前が居ると安心する」と告げて、ディックをぎゅっと抱き締めた。彼が居る安心感を、彼の匂いを、全身で吸い込むように深呼吸すれば、みるみるうちに動悸は治まっていく。  
俺の背中に回った手が優しく背を撫でて、時折りトントンと軽く叩かれる。それが心地良くて、愛しさと安心感で心が満たされた。ディックが当たり前のようにこうして俺の傍に居てくれる事が、どれだけ嬉しい事か。ディックが居なかった期間を思い出す度に、今の幸せを大切に守りたいという気持ちになる。  
  
思えば、「僕のこと頼ってよ」なんて言葉がディックから出るのは、失踪から半年後にやっと俺の前に姿を現したあの頃のディックから考えると、信じられないような回復だ。  
あの頃のディックは、もう細い糸が切れかかっているかのようなギリギリの状態で、余裕なんか無く、精神的にも肉体的にも、酷くやられていた。  
あれから約2ヶ月、俺のこの家でゆっくりと療養させるとディックは徐々に回復していき、今日みたいに笑えるようにまでなった。ディックが自分を取り戻してくれて、本当に良かったと思う。  
ディックの回復にあわせて、俺達は改めて恋人にもなった。元々両想いだったと知って俺は喜んだが、ディックが俺に好かれる資格が無いと言ってしばらくは拒まれていた。でも、彼がどんなでも、俺はディックを好きなままだったし、彼の痛みを一緒に背負うって決めたから。  
ディックを抱き締めながら、今の状況に安堵しつつも、またあの日の事を思い出す。ディックが俺に助けを求めて来た日の事を。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
俺の部屋で倒れ、そのまま10時間強眠り続けたディックは、外が暗くなり始めてからようやく目を覚ました。  
  
ディックが起きるのを待つ間、彼を残して外出するわけにもいかないので、買い出しには行かずに家にある材料で簡単な夕飯を作っていた。  
余った野菜とソーセージとコンソメで作ったポトフを弱火にかけ煮込んでいた時、ベッドの方から呻き声が聞こえてディックが起きたらしい事に気付くと、俺はすぐさま火を止めベッドの方へ駆け寄った。  
  
「ん…っぅ……」  
「っ…ディック！」  
「……。ウォー…リー…？僕……」  
「気分どうだ？ディック……。お前、倒れたんだぞ」  
「ぁ……」  
  
寝起きで多少ぼんやりしている様子だったが、次第に状況を思い出したのかディックは罰の悪そうな顔をして目を伏せた。  
  
「……迷惑かけてごめん……帰るよ、」  
「っはぁーー、お前なぁ、まだそんな事言ってんのか？半年失踪して、突然現れて即ぶっ倒れた奴が…。駄目だ、しばらく此処から出さねぇからな」  
「な…っ」  
  
今の状態のディックの手を離すつもりは毛頭無かった。"帰さない"と告げるとディックは抗議したそうに口を開いたが、間髪入れずに続ける。  
  
「だいたい、帰るって何処に帰るつもりだ？バットマンとこ帰るのか？だったら喜んで送ってくけどな」  
「………。」  
「違うんだろ…？なぁディック……超絶お節介かもしんねぇけど、今のお前がまたどっかにフラフラしに行くのを友達として黙って見過ごすわけにはいかない。これまでの事、話したくないなら聞かねーから……、取り敢えずその弱った身体だけでも何とかしなきゃ駄目だ」  
「………………わかった」  
  
逃げた所で速度的にすぐ俺に追い付かれること、どの道今の体力では抵抗のしようが無いこと、諸々分かっての返事だとは思うが…ディックの了承にひとまず安堵の息を吐く。  
ディックが俺の所に来たのにはやっぱり何か理由があるはずだから、そう決断した時のようにもう一度俺を頼って理由を話してくれるまで、最初は多少強引でも根気強く付き合うつもりだった。  
  
「買い出し行けてないから…あり物だけど、夕飯作ったから。腹減っただろ？食べれる分だけで良いから食えよな」  
「……ありがとう、ウォーリー……」  
「気にすんなよ、…親友だろ」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
夕飯はポトフ(お代わり自由)とツナトーストとスパム炙ったやつ。  
俺が作ったポトフを口でふぅふぅと冷まして、ディックが小さな一口をちゃんと口に入れるまでを見守っていると、「そんなに見られたら緊張するって……。大丈夫、食べれるよ」と苦笑いされた。しまった、心配でつい凝視し過ぎたか。  
  
「うん……、美味しい」  
  
食事を飲み込んだあとディックはそう言って、それから「作ってくれてありがとう」と続けた。俺は少し肩の力が抜けて、思わず「よかった…」と声が漏れてしまった。  
  
「心配し過ぎだよ」  
「だってお前、戻しただろ…昼間。食べれるようで安心したぜホント」  
「あれは……ごめん。最近あまり寝れてなかったから…寝不足で、ずっと気持ちが悪くて……多分そのせいだ」  
「そっか…。今日寝て、ちょっとは回復したか？」  
「うん…」  
「夜も寝ろよ、ベッド使って良いから」  
  
  
その会話のあと、食事中ディックはあまり自分からは話さなかった。だから代わりに、最近あった些細な事や、日常で気になった事、あと俺の大学の話なんかを一方的に喋った。ヒーローチームの皆の事は……なんとなく、話題に出さないようにした。そこに触れずに話すと、ディックもそこそこに相槌を打って、たまに笑ったりもしてくれたから、やっぱり今はディックの回復を優先して、その他の事は追々が良いのかも知れない。  
  
  
  
  
食後は一緒に片付けと洗い物をして、それから順番にシャワーを済ませた。ディックの後にバスルームに入った俺がいつもより手短にシャワーを済ませてリビングに戻ると、ディックはリビングのソファにちょこんと座ってテレビを観ていて、その様子に俺がなんとなく安心したのがバレたのか、目が合うなりディックは「信用ないな」と少し拗ねた顔をした。何も言ってないのに……。いや、まぁ居なくならないか心配はしたけど。  
  
  
「ん、髪まだ濡れてんじゃん。ドライヤー使わなかったのか」  
「場所分からなかった」  
  
返って来た答えに、そういえばと思い至る。ディックが俺の一人暮らしのアパートに泊まるのは初めてか。  
  
「いけね……教えてなかったな」  
「いいよ、そのうち乾く」  
「駄目だって。風邪引くぞ」  
  
洗面所に戻り戸棚からドライヤーを出すと、リビングまで持って来てソファとベッドの間にあるコンセントに挿した。「え。ちょっと…いいよ、自分で…」と言うディックの肩を押さえてもう一度ソファに座らせて、俺はベッドの上からディックの髪の毛にドライヤーをあてた。  
ゴーーというドライヤーの温風がディックの細い髪の毛束を吹き飛ばしていくのを眺めていると、ディックが風の音越しに何か喋った。  
  
「首輪でも着けておくかい」  
「え？」  
  
ドライヤーの音で聞こえず、一度スイッチを切って聞き返す。  
  
「なんて？」  
「……不安なら、首輪でもつけとく？って、言ったんだ」  
  
振り返ってディックは笑っていたが、ジョークを言って笑うというより、自嘲的な笑みに見えた。それは、自分をないがしろにしている顔だ。そんな、どうでも良いって顔……すんなよ。  
  
「あぁ…、そうだな。着けたいぐらいだ」  
  
小さな火の粉が散るような怒りを感じて、感情そのままに言うと、ディックは俺を見つめて黙ってしまった。  
  
「着けたいぐらいだけど……、そんな事しねぇよ。お前のこと信じてるし」  
  
黙ったディックの肩に手を置いて、そこに突っ伏すように自分の頭を預けた。頼み込むように。  
  
「…俺はお前に、ここで少し休んで欲しいだけ。今みたいなボロボロの状態で何も言わずにどっか消えるとか、無茶なことしないで欲しいだけだ。守ってくれるだろ…？そんくらい。じゃなきゃ……友達やめる」  
「……。」  
  
突っ伏したまま言うと、しばらくして俺の家のシャンプーの香りと共に、こてん、とディックの頭が俺の方に傾けられ、頬が当たった。肩にある俺の頭に顔を寄せたまま、表情は見えなかったがディックは落ち着いた声色で俺に囁く。  
  
「もう出て行こうとしたりしないよ」  
  
俺は泣いてる顔を見られたくなくて、そのままディックを抱き締めた。俺の必死さが伝わったのか、ディックはそれ以降そういう事を匂わせたりはしなくなった。


	3. Chapter 3

俺は、気にせずベッドを使ってくれと言ったけど、ディックが遠慮するからベッドは毎日交代で使うことになった。ベッドで寝ない方はすぐ隣のソファで寝る。ベッドに二人で一緒に寝るのは……俺が生殺しっぽい感じになるから却下で。ソファでの寝心地を上げるためのクッションや枕も買い足した。

他の皆には悪いが、しばらくヒーロー活動も休むことにして(カルダーには連絡をしてあるから、マウントジャスティスの皆には上手く言ってくれることだろう)、俺は毎日できるだけディックと過ごした。大学は元より夏休み期間だ。この期間に開講している講義の履修は絶対に必要というわけじゃない。  
出来れば、マウントジャスティスに次に顔を出す時はディックと一緒に……そんな事を考えていた。

ヒーロー活動もしない、大学も行かない、バイトは家から出来るやつ(データ解析系のインターン)、そんなニートみたいな生活を始めたらあっという間に時間は過ぎていって、ディックが来てから2週間が過ぎた。  
その頃には、ディックと食品の買い出しのために一緒にスーパーへも行くようになったし、外で食事をして帰ることもあった。誰か知り合いにバッタリ会うのを避ける為にあまり大型の商業施設や観光地には行かなかったが、近所のボーリングくらいには行った。あとは、ただ森林浴するために散歩しに出かけたり、近くの海岸に夕陽見に行ったりして、俺たち2人とも若いのに、まるで隠居老人みたいな生活。それでもディックと二人なら、俺にとっては凄く充実した毎日だった。ディックにとっても、そうなら良いけど……それはまだ分からない。  
けれど寝食で健康的な生活を心がけた成果として、ディックの目元のクマは薄れ、顔色も随分良くなったように思う。心からってわけじゃないかも知れないけど、そこそこ笑うようにもなった。良い兆候だ、そんな風に思っていた頃のある朝、ベッドで目を覚ました俺が横を見やるとソファにディックの姿は無かった。

ディックは取り繕ったり嘘をつくのが得意だ。人を信用させるのも。肝が冷えて、さーっと血の気が引く。見渡すが、リビングにもキッチンにも居ない。俺が油断したから？そう思ってアパートの外に出ようとした時、部屋のバスルームの方からガタンと音がした。  
ハッとしてバスルームのドアを開けると、トイレの便座に寄り掛かって項垂れているディックがそこに居た。

「な……っ、お、オイ！大丈夫か！？」  
「……ウォーリー？…ごめん、……起こしたかな…」

時刻は早朝、まだ6時にもなっていなかった。

「お前っ、また吐いたのか？」  
「………」  
「なんだってまた……最近、調子良かったのに……。立てるか？」

抱えるように立ち上がらせて、支えながらリビングに連れて行く。ソファに座らせるが、ディックの目は暗く濁っていた。

「まだ気持ち悪いか？……昨日食ったモン、合わなかったのかな…。それともやっぱソファで寝かせてんのが……」

俺がぶつぶつ言っていると、ディックは静かに「君の、せいじゃないよ」と溢した。

「寝不足とか、食事じゃない…。これ……たぶん、精神的なやつ、だから…」  
「それって、どういう…」

問うと、俯いたディックの膝に滴が落ちる。そして顔を両手で覆って、縮こまるように身体を折り曲げたディックは、肩や腕を震わせ、泣き声を洩らし始めた。「っごめん……僕は……」と震える声が紡ぎ出し、嗚咽に阻まれながらも言葉が続く。

「僕は……もう僕で居たくなくて……、色んなものから逃げて……、違う国や、色んな場所へ、行ったけど……、…っ何処にも、居場所なんか無くて……、新しい自分にも、なれなくて……。そんなの、当然で…、僕の居場所は……あそこだったのに…自分から手放して……。でも、っ君の、隣に…帰りたくて、…もう、限界で……っ、そんな、資格……っ無いのに……ーっ、っ、…ぅ、」

話の途中から、吸った息が吐き出せずに過呼吸気味になってしまったディックの背中を慌ててさする。

「ディック……、ディック、大丈夫だから、吐いて…、息吐いて、そう。ゆっくり……、ふー、…ふー」  
「っうぉー、りぃ……はぁっ、ぅ……、ごめ、……ふ、ぅ…ッ」  
「シーーー…、謝らなくて良いから、息、集中して…ほら、……ふーー」

抱き締めて背中越しに声を掛けながら、さすったりトントンと叩いてやると、20分ほどしてディックの息は徐々に落ち着いていった。呼吸が普通のものになった後は、咳と鼻をすする音だけが聞こえて、気の済むまで泣かせてやろうと、そのままの体勢で頭を撫でたり背中をさすったりを続けた。

「……どうして、…ここまでしてくれるの」

後頭部の方でディックがそう溢すので、俺は少しも間を空けずに本心をそのまま伝えた。

「お前のことが大事だからだよ。つか…、惚れてるって知ってんだろ？それに親友だ」  
「君の好きだった僕とは、違うかも…」  
「……？？お前は、お前だろ…」

俺がそう返すと、ディックは俺の肩越しに首を振った。そして、俺にぎゅっと抱き付きながら、こう言い放ったのだ。

「ウォーリー……、僕は人殺しだ」


End file.
